The present invention relates to a single stage regulator apparatus and method for regulating output delivery pressure, and more particularly the present invention relates to a single stage piston-type regulator configured to be attached to a paintball gun or a (commonly referred to) marker and a method for receiving input working pressure of up to 4,500 pounds per square inch (PSI), and regulating the output delivery pressure from approximately 50 PSI to about 1200 PSI. The single stage regulator of the present invention has the ability to be adjusted by the user to increase or decrease the output delivery pressure.
In recent years, as the popularity of paintball games has grown, there has been a proliferation of different types of paintball guns, air guns or markers, and the devices that are used in conjunction with these markers. These new markers and related devices have become necessary due to the increased level of play as users of these markers improve and hone their skills.
The early types of markers and related devices provided an adequate level of play. However, the onset of more experienced players, along with challenging paintball gun tournaments, now provides an arena where better markers and peripherals are required to sufficiently compete.
As such, there is a great need for devices that speed up a player""s level of play while still providing the necessary accuracy needed during play. Further, there is a need for a device that allows a player certain capabilities before, during, and after competitions and tournaments. Some of these capabilities include the ability to adjust the output pressure level, and the ability to easily remove pressure vessels under full pressure.
Also, a need exists for a device that allows the removal of a pressure vessel, under full pressure, so that the vessel can be recharged or filled, and returned to the marker. To transport the Marker and operating components in a compact and disassembled mode. More importantly, there is a need for a player to be able to place a different vessel onto the marker while in full play conditions under severe time constraints. This capability addresses the need that arises during different games, such as speedball, wooded, heavy terrain, etc.
Further, because players may be right-handed or left-handed there is a need for a regulator that can be adapted or converted for a right or left hand player. In other words, there is a need for a regulator that allows the regulated pressure output hose to be placed on either side of the pistol grip. A regulator""s mounting system must also have the ability to provide ease of bi-directional attachment for the regulator system, so that the regulator system can be adjusted to the player""s arm length and playing style.
There is a need for such a high-precision regulator that incorporates these inadequacies found in many of the current regulators.
Accordingly, the main object of the present invention is to provide a single stage regulator, that addresses the above listed disadvantages and others.
The single stage regulator of the present invention is a high quality, stainless steel and anodized aluminum, cost affordable, single stage regulator designed to accept inlet pressures ranging as high as 4,500 pounds PSI, can be factory pre-set to a particular output pressure, i.e., 700 PSI, and can be post adjusted by the user. The regulator has been carefully machined from high tensile strength stainless steel and aluminum alloy. The present invention has been equipped with industry standard ⅝xc3x9718  thread to securely semi permanently insert/mount the valve body threaded tang into the pressure vessel.
The present invention relates to a single stage regulator having a piston-type configuration that accepts an input working pressure of up to 4,500 PSI and is designed to regulate the output delivery pressure from about 50 PSI to 1,200 PSI. The single stage regulator is designed such that the user of the regulator can determine the output delivery pressures.
It is another aspect of the present invention that the single stage regulator includes a valve body assembly and a main body assembly. The valve body is preferably stainless steel and comprises a valve pin and spring, a seat seal, a seat seal retainer and a hollow hex Allen seat seal retainer set screw. The main body assembly is made of aluminum alloy and comprises the main body, the main spring, the piston, the piston seal carrier, and the outlet pressure adjustment strut. Both the main body assembly and the valve body assembly contain various O-rings.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide a single stage regulator wherein the high-pressure bottle (along with the valve body assembly) can be removed from the main body assembly without first emptying the bottle of its gas contents. Further, the single stage regulator of the present invention is designed such that the high-pressure bottle can be removed while full maximum pressure, without the need for an on/off valve as found in other types of regulators.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide a single stage regulator that is designed and configured to allow the refilling of the high-pressure bottle through the valve body assembly of the regulator, whether the high-pressure bottle and valve assembly is attached to the main body assembly or not.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide a single stage regulator that can be installed on particular paintball guns or markers that already contain a single stage regulator. Once the single stage regulator of the present invention is installed on these particular markers, the present invention works with the existing regulator to generate a dual-stage regulator.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide a single stage regulator comprising a mounting rail designed and configured to be attached to the pistol grip of a marker, such that the main body assembly of the single stage regulator can be attached to the mounting rail. The mounting rail is designed such that it can be attached to the pistol grip in two different directions, forward or rear facing. The valve body assembly can then be attached to the main body assembly.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide a single stage regulator comprising two output ports, one on either side of the main body assembly of the regulator, such that an output hose can be attached to the marker at one end, and to either of the output ports, depending on the preference of the user.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide a single stage regulator comprising a piston with a pressure relief mode, which provides an additional safety measure if the high-pressure compressed gas exerts too great an incoming regulated pressure.